1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognition system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pre-selector provided in a voice recognition system for selecting valid word templates to be used as references from among a plurality of such word templates. The present invention is advantageous for recognizing a word from among a large vocabulary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, voice recognition systems have become widely utilized in the field of computers. Particularly, considerably research and development has been made in the art of word processor systems with respect to carrying out an input operation by voice commands instead of key board operations. In such a word processor system, it is necessary to be able to recognize a word or words from among a large vocabulary, since in a voice recognition system, enormous quantities of information must be processed from a voice command input, especially, when a series of words is spoken, i.e., connected-speech. This is because many word templates must be processed to recognize the input words. As a result, the processing speed during voice recognition can not be improved and therefore, much actual time for displaying the recognition results is necessary for a display apparatus in the word processor systems.